One of Honor
by OptimusPrime2017
Summary: It all started when a fifteen year old boy found a beat up old semi-truck in his mother's garage. They'd never had any cars, they'd always been too poor. A lot of effort is put into fixing it up, but only hours after he finds it, he discovers the truth. This is no truck, it's an alien transformer. (The character list hasn't been updated for The Last Knight, but Nitro Zeus is in it)
1. Prologue

**In this story, be aware of spoilers for The Last Knight. If you do not wish to have any spoilers, do not read this story. Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers.**

 **Prologue**

The shiny red and blue Peterbilt semi-truck drove into the cargo freight dock at the edge of New York City. The metal on it began shifting until the vehicle formed a standing giant alien robot. It walked in between cargo crates, as if looking for someone.

"Crosshairs?" It called in an authoritative male voice, blue optics sparkling through the darkness of the night. It stiffened when there was no response, the blue optics narrowing. The alien opened a sword up from out of its wrist, balling the fingers of each hand into fists. "Crosshairs?"

Tripping on something, the alien staggered and regained its balance. It looked to see what it had tripped on, shock covering its faceplate. A green metal arm lay on the ground. "Crosshairs?!" The blue and red alien shouted.

There was no response from the other robot. "Oh no, oh no. No, no, no. How many more?" A human gun cocking caught the alien's attention and its robotic head snapped to the left.

"He's dead, Optimus." A man reported, stepping from the shadows. "We got here just in time to drive off the attacker."

"Do you know who it was?" Optimus asked, looking down at the man.

"I'm sorry, we don't." Was the response. "All we know is that he's a threat."

"Do you think he'll come back?" Another soldier asked, stepping out of the shadows from behind the first.

"If he knows we are here, he will." Optimus replied firmly, tightening the grip on his sword.

"Then we need to get the hell out of here." The first man decided.

"But, Major Lennox-" The other man began.

"You heard me, Epps." Lennox retorted. "Load up the transports and start them up. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Alright." Epps grumbled, turning back into the shadows.

"Optimus?" The military major asked.

The alien didn't respond, looking lost in thought.

"Hey!" Lennox half shouted. "Prime, wake up! We gotta get our asses out of here before he does come back."

Optimus' head snapped back towards him. "I'll meet you back at the base."

"What?" The former TRF soldier gaped. "You need to come with us now. You want this guy to kill you too?"

"If anyone's dying, it will be him." The Prime scowled. "I'm not leaving until he does."

"Fine." Lennox heaved an exasperated sigh. "Stay here. See you back at base."

The Major turned back into the shadows, in the direction Epps had gone. Prime held a hand to his head and sat down against a cargo freight crate as he began to wait.

*X*

Hours, as the humans called it, had passed and Optimus was struggling to not fall into recharge. Maybe this guy wasn't coming after all. A creaking noise caught his attention and he struggled to his feet, gripping his sword tightly. The Prime's breaths came heavily in apprehension. Crosshairs' killer had arrived.

"I know you're here, Prime." The familiar voice of Nitro Zeus echoed throughout the cargo dock. "Show yourself before you make me bring in something stronger"

Optimus narrowed his optics and reached his other hand to grip the sword better, forcing himself to stand still.

"Alright, I'm bringing my backup!" Nitro Zeus called.

"Decepticon idiot." Prime muttered under his breath.

A few moments later he heard a human barking orders to others.

"Go find that Autobot leader and take him down."

The human voices died down and Optimus faintly heard their footsteps, followed by the mechanical ones of Nitro Zeus. He grimaced, impossibly squeezing the handle of his sword tighter.

He saw a light to his right, noting that the searchers were nearing him. He glanced to the left and saw a light over there too. Optimus turned and began climbing up the cargo crates so he could get away. When he was three-fourths of the way up, human shouts broke out, followed by gunfire from their small, yet powerful guns.

Prime felt the bullets pelting into his frame, but continued to climb, forcing himself to go faster. He heard climbing below him and looked down to see the Decepticon's red optics glaring up at him. He looked back up, towards his destination and climbed even faster. He reached the top and jumped off of the other side.

Optimus began jogging through the rows of the thousands of cargo crates. He heard a helicopter and looked up to see even more human troops in it. They started firing upon him, sliding down to the ground from ropes. Nitro Zeus rounded the corner he'd just went around and aimed a gatling gun at him.

"Frag it." Prime scowled, lashing out with his sword. It slashed across the Decepticon's shoulder, leaving a wound for energon to pour from.

"Fire!" A human shouted and Optimus turned to see a rocket launcher firing at him. It hit his leg and he fell onto his lands and knees. "Again!"

The Autobot leader staggered up and began to struggle away from them, energon pouring from a nasty wound just above his left knee. The second rocket forced itself deep within his back, making him collapse on his stomach. He could feel the heat of the burning metal as he got up once again.

"Come back here Prime!" Nitro Zeus barked, charging up the gatling gun.

Optimus grabbed his sword and clumsily began joggling away only to feel bullets from the Decepticon's gun digging into his frame. He let out a gasp of pain as he struggled not to fall over. He turned and looked to see how far ahead of them he was. Only a few hundred feet.

"I'm an idiot." He rumbled to himself as he transformed into a Peterbilt truck.

He forced himself to go as fast as he could, swiftly turning corners. He heard the helicopter not far behind as well as Nitro Zeus in his fighter jet transformation. He heard a few missiles firing at him and felt the ground vibrate as they made contact with it.

Optimus transformed back into mech mode and leapt over a short stack of cargo crates. He kept running, exhaustion threatening to make him stop. With a jolt of surprise, he felt a missile slam into his back. He dropped his sword, flying into a row of cargo crates. They shook violently, threatening to fall on top of him. After a couple of moments, the top one tipped and landed on his back. He collapsed under the weight.

He shuddered as he heard the others toppling over around him and felt them vibrate the ground as they landed. This continued for a good five minutes before all of the sound died down. Even the sound of the helicopter and Nitro Zeus. A new, crackling sound began and Optimus knew that the cargo dock was burning. With realization, he figured that all of the cargo crates in the whole place had fallen over. Every single one.

The Prime coughed as smoke entered his ventilation. He heaved a few wrecked crates off of his back and looked around through the night. It certainly wasn't dark anymore. He staggered to his feet, energon trickling down nearly every part of him. He couldn't see a spot of the ground clear of the wreckage. Great Primus, he couldn't even detect his sword!

Optimus shook his head and slowly began making his way through the wreckage of the place. He spotted an old tractor truck and scanned it. He reached the main highway again and transformed, just before he spotted a group of firetrucks and paramedics on their way. He began driving down the road.

*X*

It'd been nearly a week since the attack and Optimus was beat up horribly. He was nearly falling apart now. He was in southern Canada. He was driving along a side road, along fields of farmland. He spotted the barn through the snowy sky and prepared to turn on the next adjoining road. He swiftly turned the corner and drove up to the seemingly abandoned house next to the barn.

Optimus transformed into mech mode and pulled the garage door open. There were no vehicles around, just a few rusty old bikes. He painfully got to his hands and knees, crawling inside the cramped space. The pulled the garage door close behind him and carefully transformed back into the rusty old tractor truck, falling into recharge for a much deserved rest.

 **I'm pretty sure that Nitro Zeus was killed in The Last Knight, but in this fanfic, just pretend he was revived somehow. I hope to make every chapter this long or longer with the point of view of different characters.**


	2. Chapter 1

Andrew Knight scrambled off of his bike, shivering as he looked through the snow. He began to roll the bike towards the house, down the dirt road. He knew his mother wouldn't be home yet. She wouldn't be home for a few days even. She'd been using old day transportation, heading towards the nearest town to go shopping. The simple horse and wagon kind of transportation. They didn't have any cars, they were just too poor. With a jolt, he realized that there were tire tracks on the ground.

He hopped back on his bike and quickly followed the tracks over to the garage. _There's a car in my mom's garage._ He just couldn't believe it. He got off of the bike and pulled up on the handle on the outside of the garage door. It opened with a normal loud creak as it flew upward. _I must be dreaming._ He slapped himself. _Wake up, Andy!_

Andy stared in shock at what was before him. It was a beat up old tractor semi. A very old tractor semi at that. The paint had rusted away, leaving an ugly orange color. But still, it was amazing. A truck in his garage. Who'd put it there?

He rolled his bike inside and leaned it up against a couple of other rusty ones. He easily pulled the garage door closed behind him and turned back to the truck. He walked around the rusty thing, amazed that it was still in one piece. He stopped back at the front as he gazed at it.

"Wow." Andy murmured.

He walked over to the driver's door and pulled it open with ease. He peered inside. The seats were torn and scarred black. He climbed in, sitting down. Gazing at the steering wheel, he noticed a faded symbol in the middle of it. A symbol that reminded him of the alien war.

Though the officials wanted all alien activity reported, Andrew doubted that this was one of them. Sighing, he leaned back in the seat. _I'm going to fix this thing up._

*X*

Optimus was snapped out of recharge as his door slammed. Confused, he began to transform. He heard a human yell in surprise. Once he fully transformed into mech mode, he towered over a teenage boy, blue optics narrowed in suspicion.

"Oh my god." The kid burst out as he stared up at him. "Alien robot in my garage."

"Who are you?" Prime spat.

"I-I'm Andy. Andrew Knight." The boy replied, backing into the garage door. "P-please, don't hurt me. I mean no harm."

"I can see that." Optimus sighed, looking down at his arm where a wrench was on a bolt, that happened to be only halfway into the metal. A small stream of energon leaked out from it. "I am Optimus Prime. I am here because I was attacked by your military just a week ago. My Autobots are in danger."

"Autobots? Those are the good guys right? The ones who fought for us?" Andy persisted.

"Yes." He replied. "We fought for the humans and for Earth, but now, we are being hunted. There are very few of us left, not enough to stop the Decepticons. There are some good bots that we could use now." He finished with a sad sigh, tearing the bolt from him arm and dropping it to the ground with a clatter. "Ironhide, Ratchet, Sideswipe even." He listed a few bots. "Jazz or Prowl."

"What happened to them?" The boy asked.

"Killed by Decepticons." Optimus spat. "But not Ratchet. Ratchet was killed by Lockdown and some of the humans. He died by not giving my location away. He died for me."

"What happened to you?"

"The Decepticons are working with the government military now. Some of them attacked me in New York a week ago and the whole cargo dock burned down."

"So, let me get this straight." Andy grumbled. Then he spoke up. "The military is working with the aliens that have been trying to invade our planet for years?"

"Exactly." The Autobot leader replied, anger in his voice. "After all of those years of fighting alongside us, they've turned to the enemy's side."

"It's not right." The boy half yelled, anger filling his own voice as he moved towards Optimus. "If anything, they should still be working on getting rid of those guys!"

Optimus just gave a small nod, opening a compartment in his chest. The Matrix of Leadership floated out and he grabbed it, studying it as he answered. "I know. If I had the other Autobots we would be able to work on that. There's not much left of us though. Drift, Hound, Bumblebee, Hot Rod, and I. Unless you count the Dinobots. Grimlock, Slug, Scorn, Strafe, and then the young ones. Everything else is a fragging Decepticon."

"Is there anything I can do to help the right team?" Andrew asked, determination set in his expression.

Hope flew through Optimus and he looked down at the human. "Actually, there may be something." He pushed the Matrix back into its compartment, closing it up. "Open the door."

The boy gave a nod as he pulled it open, letting the cold back in. "Now what?"

"You might want to watch out." Prime warned as he carefully transformed into the truck.

*X*

Andy watched the alien drive out of the garage, opening the driver's door in an invitation to get in. He quickly took a notepad out of his pocket and wrote on it.

 **Mom, I may not be here when you return. I'm going on a trip and I promise that I'll be back in a few weeks.**

 **Love, Andy.**

He placed it on a table with his pen and then exited the garage, pulling the big door closed. He jogged over to Optimus and climbed in the torn up driver seat.

"Let's go!" He called, turning on the heater, which was surprisingly working.

The tractor truck began driving down the snowy dirt path at a speed of eighty-five miles per hour.

*Same POV*

It was a day and a half later. They were in Minnesota, where it was almost as snowy as it had been in Canada, back at home.

"Optimus, where are we going?" Andy asked curiously.

"To the old NEST base."

"Why?"

"To meet an old friend." Was the simple reply.

*Same POV*

It had been two more days. They had entered Illinois and were in Chicago, which was in great condition after the repairs that had been made all those years ago. Optimus drove them up to a big abandoned building, which had the word "NEST" on the front of it. The door opened for Andy to get out, which he did. Then the Prime transformed into his mech form.

"So, we're here?" The boy asked.

"Yes." Prime said, looking at a pile of rusted metal on the ground. He carefully dug through it, eventually pulling his arm out of it with a cube shaped object, which wasn't rusty, but shining with life.

"What is that?" Andrew asked, hoping it wasn't bad.

"It is the spark of Ironhide." The Autobot responded, looking at him.

"Is that what we came here for?"

"Yes. We have to make one more stop though."

"Now where are we going?" Andy sighed.

"You'll find out soon enough." Optimus grumbled, tossing the spark to him.

Andy caught it as the Prime transformed back into a truck. He got inside, making sure to be careful with the spark of the dead Autobot. They began driving almost immediately.

*X*

Optimus felt a small pang of pride that Ironhide's spark was still intact. All they needed was a body for it so he could bring him back to life. But first, they were going to look for the spark of Ratchet, which would most likely be in Hong Kong, where the remains of Lockdown and his ship were.

*Same POV*

It'd been a whole week and Optimus drove off of the ferry, with Andy inside. They were at Hong Kong. They drove over to the place where he'd killed Lockdown. There was dead metal from the ship and Lockdown everywhere.

He transformed into mech mode as soon as Andy got out. They walked through the ruins of the place, looking for a sign of the former medical officer's spark. He stopped at Lockdown's body. He opened up the dead aliens chest, finding a spare compartment with a spark inside. The spark was glowing with life, just like Ironhide's.

Optimus felt triumph in his circuits as he carefully took the spark from his dead foe's body. He crouched down and handed it to Andy. Then he transformed into a truck, letting the boy back in.

"We have one last stop to make." Optimus explained. "We're going to the KSI building."

"Wait, isn't that the place that made transformers?" Andrew questioned.

"It is." The Prime responded. "And we need two bodies. Maybe there will be a few that were left behind."

"Alright." The human replied in a laid-back manner.

They drove deeper into the city, reaching KSI within an hour.

"Think anyone's here?"

"I don't care if they are or not." Optimus responded, driving through the front wall of the building. Then the Autobot transformed into mech mode. "Give me the sparks."

Andy handed them over without a word. Optimus walked through the room, easily breaking through the wall into the next. This room was lined with transformer bodies.

"Easy." Andy murmured.

"Don't get cocky." Optimus warned.

He found bodies similar to the ones that the two Autobots had at at the time of their deaths. He shoved Ironhide's spark into the one that was similar to his body. Then he took the Matrix from his chest compartment.

He slammed it into the body and the blue optics of Ironhide lit up, full of life.

 **Let me know what you guys are thinking so far by reviewing (If you want to of course!). Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 2

**I feel like the story is on chapter four, but this is literally only chapter two. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter 2:**

Optimus took a couple of steps back as Ironhide's optics came online, their usual spirit in them, but a new darkness also lay in them. The black mech's body jerked as the Prime took the Matrix from the spark.

"Where is he?" Ironhide nearly shouted.

"Sentinel is dead." Optimus assured him. Then he added,"The humans are hunting us."

"What?" The mech asked, confused.

"I'll explain it later." He rolled his eyes, stepping in front of the body of Ratchet. He shoved the spark into its chamber and slammed the Matrix into it. "For now, we have work to do."

The green medic's eyes lit up with the same kind blue gaze they'd always had, but they were darkened with shock over the humans' and Lockdown's attack on him.

"Been awhile." Ratchet said, his voice holding a little of something else in it. He watched Optimus put the Matrix back into its chamber within his chest. He glanced at Ironhide, to the human, and then back to Prime. "I see you've been busy."

Optimus gave a sad smile. "Unfortunately."

"We need to get out of here." Andrew finally said, glancing anxiously through the hole in the wall. "The TRF is going to be here soon."

"He's right." The beat up Prime nodded. "Come on, all of you." They reached the front of the building and transformed, Andy getting in Optimus. "Let's roll!"

They began driving throughout the streets of Hong Kong, heading back for the ferry dock. Optimus spotted a Peterbilt white semi and scanned it, transforming into a blue and red version of it. He smiled inwardly.

The honorous Autobots were returning.


End file.
